


The world is our funeral pyre

by Luna_reclipse



Series: A world where you are mine [3]
Category: The Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, desire to destroy the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_reclipse/pseuds/Luna_reclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hmmm... angst, death, desire to destroy the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The world is our funeral pyre

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be working on my 2 WIP and this one other thing... but... life?

It hurts so nicely. Thor’s form, lifeless in his hands, as he’d given Loki everything and there was nothing left. And isn’t it true? Thor had given him everything. There was nothing left. Glass eyes reflecting Loki’s face like mirrors. Even in death Thor seemed to see through him.

“This is what you want isn’t it?” Loki whispers, bending down and letting his hair fall onto Thor’s face, staining it.

“You want me to stop hating? You want to show me how much more you think my life is worth than yours?” Rain seems to fall on Thor’s cheek, tears gifted him from heaven, Loki wipes them away as if Thor could feel him do it, gentle, kind, indulging.

“This is what you have shown me Thor. This world is intent on taking everything of mine. It matters not whether it is Loki’s demon spawn or their golden boy. If I have touched it, loved it, they will take it.” Loki falls abruptly silent and pauses.

“Thor, I will take everything from them.” Loki looks past the window.

“After, I will come back and close your eyes. And then we’ll face the world anew.” Loki looks back at Thor.

“Until then, keep watching from wherever you are. I will make everything our funeral pyre.”


End file.
